Mi estrella
by Kalavel Loki
Summary: Mi primer fic de Tsubasa, espero sea de su agrado. "Ya no hay marcha atrás. Pero, extrañamente, no tengo miedo ahora que me he decidido a hacer realidad lo que mas deseo, y lo que mas he temido.    - ¿Kuro-sama?"


Te tengo frente a mí. No me has visto todavía pero, aunque diera media vuelta ahora, se que oirías mis pasos antes de que consiguiera alejarme lo suficiente. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Pero, extrañamente, no tengo miedo ahora que me he decidido a hacer realidad lo que mas deseo, y lo que mas he temido.

Es hora de despertar por completo de este sueño que creía eterno, de la soledad que me invadía cada noche. Tú me has hecho empezar a despertar sin ni siquiera darte cuenta. Tan entretenido estaba peleándome contigo y observando esa sonrisa de gato que siempre pones que ni siquiera yo mismo me di cuenta. Pero, cada vez que las pesadillas me despertaban en plena noche, allí estabas tú, con esa expresión angelical que aparece cuando duermes, y el calor de tu cuerpo alejaba toda la soledad.

Poco a poco, te has convertido en la estrella que ilumina mis tinieblas. ¿Qué importa cual sea el lugar donde descansemos? Sea al raso, bajo techo o en un maldito palacio, lo único que importa es si tu reposas a mi lado. Aunque algo dentro de mi quería gritarte lo que sentía mi mente se negaba a hacerlo y mis labios no conseguían abrirse. Pero, en ese horrible momento en el que pensé que te iba a perder para siempre, me di cuenta de que has hecho volver a latir mi corazón, y que, si desaparecieras, se quedaría en él un vacío que nadie sería capaz de llenar.  
Una lágrima resbala por tus pálidas mejillas. Esa máscara tras la que te escondías del mundo, con la que incluso intentabas engañarte a tu mismo, por fin se ha empezado a romper. En tus ojos veo reflejado el dolor que tanto tiempo has mantenido en tu interior, la desesperación y la locura a la que una soledad más fuerte incluso que la mía te habían llevado. Quizás, ahora que por fin eres capaz de llorar, tus lágrimas puedan purgar las penas que atenazaban tu corazón.

Siento la necesidad de estrecharte fuertemente entre mis brazos, de ofrecerte mi pecho para que puedas llorar en él. Puedo notar como mi cuerpo empieza a arder, ya ni siquiera siento el frío de esta noche de invierno. Necesito decirte cuanto te quiero, ya no hay nada que pueda quebrar esa determinación.

Es extraño, pensaba que mis lágrimas se habían agotado hace muchísimo tiempo, ¿por qué hoy han empezado a brotar? Había renunciado a ellas por creerlas una muestra de debilidad, y en cambio es lo que me ha dado fuerzas para hacer lo que voy a hacer. En este mundo dicen que su llamada "Navidad" es un tiempo de milagros, donde cualquier sueño se hace realidad. ¿Habrá oído ese extraño espíritu el deseo de mi corazón que tanto había intentado ocultar? ¿Será eso lo que habrá obrado el milagro?

- ¿Kuro-sama? - Finalmente ha reparado en mí. Finge que coloca bien su abrigo para poder secarse las lágrimas y me mira con su sonrisa gatuna, pero sin poder esconder su sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Los perrotes buenos tienen que estar en casa calentitos 3. – Ignoro sus palabras, me acerco hasta él y le alargo el paquete que llevaba escondido a la espalda.

- Feliz Navidad. – La sorpresa se acentúa, borrando su máscara feliz de siempre por un momento.

- ¡Pero los regalos se ponen debajo del árbol, kuro-prisas! Y no se recogen hasta mañana por la mañana. Eres un impaciente 3

- Este quería dártelo en persona, a solas. – Ya no es capaz de ocultar su expresión confusa. Coge el paquete con cuidado, le quita el papel y abre rápidamente la caja satinada que esconde.

- ¡Bombónes! Que mono eres cuando quieres, kurorin 3. – Coge uno con expresión golosa y se lo lleva a la boca. Y entonces se percata de la cadena dorada que hay enterrada entre los dulces. La coge totalmente conmocionado y la levanta hasta mostrar el colgante que sustenta: una pequeña piedra del tono exacto de sus ojos engarzada entre dos plumas.

- Gírala. – Obedece mi orden y examina el dorso de la joya, donde hay unas letras grabadas. Me mira sin comprender. – Es una fecha, escrita usando el calendario de mi mundo. Es la fecha del día que nos conocimos. – Intenta dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, pero está demasiado consternado.

- Pues que fallo más tonto, kurotan, me temo que en este mundo esto se regala…

- A la persona que amas. Lo se. – Su expresión se transforma en pura conmoción. Cojo aire. – Te quiero, Fye. Te quiero cuando llevas dos enormes abrigos de pelo a pesar de estar en medio de un bosque tropical, te quiero cuando dedicas una hora entera a ponerme motes absurdo y me rompes el corazón cuando dices mi nombre completo, adoro como se te tuercen hacia arriba las comisuras de los labios como un gato cada vez que consigues hacerme enfadar. Te quiero cuando, después de verme obligado a pasar la noche contigo, mi ropa huele a ti. Quiero que seas la última persona con la que hable antes de dormirme por las noches y que seas lo primero que vea al despertarme. Quiero que cada una de las lágrimas que derrames las derrames sobre mi pecho y poderte abrazar cuando lo hagas. Y no digo esto ahora porque sea Navidad, o porque tuviera ganas de pasear. He venido aquí esta noche porque cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible. – No sabe que decir. Se me queda mirando, conmocionado. Contempla unos segundos el colgante y agacha la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos dorados oculten su expresión. – Te amo.

- ... Gracias. – Y por fin levanta la cabeza y me mira. Las lágrimas vuelven a caer por su rostro, pero ahora enmarcan una sonrisa que, por primera vez, le sale del corazón.


End file.
